


Human And Gem (Jasper x Fem!Reader)

by SempiternisProductions



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SempiternisProductions/pseuds/SempiternisProductions
Summary: (Jasper x FEM!Reader)While visiting your family's old vacation home, you hear weird noises deep into the night.  After going outside and searching for the source of the noises, you decide to just brush it off and go back inside. Upon entering your house, you immediately feel as if something is off.It's clear that whatever is going to happen next will be horrible....or will it?





	1. Prologue

The sun was scorching in the Beta Kindergarten. The bright light some what bouncing off of the sandstone walls, dancing around the sand and other hard minerals.

Jasper, however, had no time to pay attention to her surroundings. Her mind was set on one thing. 

Her army.

She pulled the old metal from broken down injectors with ease, bending them and ramming them into the ground to make rough, hand-made cages.

After she finished her last cage, she stood back with her hands on her hips and sighed, admiring her work.

She ran her fingers through her hair and watched as the monster inside her cage growled and clawed at the metal.

"PIPE DOWN!" She said, kicking the cage. The corrupted gem inside yelped and backed up.

"You take orders from me now,"She stated roughly.After a moment, she furrowed her eyebrows at the ugly display behind the bars."You used to be a quartz too, didn't you? What happened to you?" She said, disgust evident in her voice. The corrupted gem growled in response.

Jasper scoffed,"Disgraceful. I can't believe I've resorted to recruiting you freaks. You're almost as bad as that crystal runt!" she said, not yet noticing the low growl from far behind her.

"Just look at you. This planet ruins everything," she scoffed again,"Well, except for me."

"I'll never let this planet twist me like it twisted you. Your weakness embarrasses Homeworld." She got to her knees to be eye level and shoved her finger in the corrupted gem's face,"You suffer because it's what you deserve! We all only get what we deserve!"She said, only now hearing the footsteps from above her, immediately knowing who it was,"Right...Amethyst?"

The purple gem gasped, falling to the ground with a harsh thud.

Jasper got up to her feet with a grin," What do you want,runt? You here for a rematch?"

"I'm here to win!" Amethyst shot back, slowly pulling herself up and glaring at the larger gem.

"You were fated to lose the moment you came out wrong!" Jasper said, pointing a finger at the other gem.

"That's not true!"

Jasper looked at the person who had ran to Amethyst's side and squinted. "Rose, of course. Your lackeys never stray far," She raised her hands,"why would they? They have no place in this, or any world!"

"What do you mean!?" The gem Jasper knew as Rose asked.

"Every gem is made for a purpose, to serve the order of the diamonds. Those who cannot fit inside this order MUST BE PURGED!" She explained,"To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, and to defend this ruined WORTHLESS PLANET IS A DISGRACE!"

From behind Amethyst and the tiny Rose Quartz, Jasper heard a familiar voice say, "This planet isn't all bad..." Jasper turned to where she heard the voice, only to see the form of her former teammate cower behind a rock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her blood beginning to boil..

"I-I...I'M A CRYSTAL GEM NOW!" The tiny Peridot finally yelled, trying to make herself look slightly bigger to intimidate the large gem.

Jasper summoned her helmet and raised her head high in pure anger and disgust, causing the other gems around her to tense up.

The green gem stepped forward and spoke with a wavered voice,"I'm not afraid of you! I've got metal powers!" she yelled, sweat trickling down her forehead. She turned to a nearby cage and held her hands up,"I'll show you!" She began to grunt and stare at the metal bars in complete concentration. The metal bar,however, didn't budge.

Jasper thought the gem looked a fool. They all did.

Amethyst face palmed,clearly embarrassed by the display,"Awe geez..."

Peridot turned her head,"In a moment."

Jasper was already done with this circus act. She turned and spoke with pure annoyance,"Anyone else got somethin' to say!?"

"No,it's just us!" The gem-human hybrid said, causing Amethyst to grunt.

"UGH, you guys!!" She picked Steven up and threw him in Peridot's direction,"Stay outa this!"

Steven and Peridot looked up at the purple gem in surprise. "Amethyst." The boy cried out, not getting a response from the purple gem. 

"It's just you and me Jasper. ONE ON ONE!" She said, summoning her weapon and taking her stance.

She cracked her whip, causing it to hit Jasper across the cheek and stun her. She summoned a second whip and called them both forth, throwing Jasper back into a wall, dust and rubble scattering around.

The orange gem grunted and watched as the other two praised the Amethyst.

"Yeah, who's the runt now?" She gloated. Jasper stood up calmly, her face stoic and determined as she walked through the cloud of dust. "You ready for more?" Amethyst asked cockily, whipping her whip and hitting Jasper in the cheek a second time. However, this time, it had no effect on her.

Jasper simply returned her hard gaze to the defective gem.

"Th-there's more where that came from!" Amethyst cracked her whip multiple times, only causing Jasper to slide back a bit. Dust and rubble flying around in the process.

The other gems gasped and began to worry. "Uh-oh.."

Amethyst grunted and set fire to both of her whips, cracking them and sending herself into a spin-dash attack. Her form took on a huge ball of energy as she launched herself at Jasper.

When the attack was over, Amethyst sat on the ground and coughed from the cloud of dust that had formed. When it cleared, she was surprised to see that Jasper was hardly effected.

The larger gem brushed herself off and glared harshly at the Amethyst in front of her,"Is it sinking in yet?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

She had no time to speak again before she was kicked hard enough to caused her to fly a couple feet backwards.

She grunted in pain and watched as Jasper approached her," You never had a chance."

As Jasper walked closer and closer, Steven looked up and spotted an injector. He summoned his shield and threw it at the machine, causing it to begin to fall. "Heads up!" The boy warned as the device fell between the two gems.

They both grunted and stumbled backwards, Amethyst falling completely. She huffed for air with her eyes closed," Steven...I can't win. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, she came out right and I came out wrong."

"THAT'S JUST WHAT JASPER THINKS! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS YOU SHOULD BE LIKE HER!"

"But-"

Steven interrupted her," Stop trying to be like Jasper. YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE JASPER! YOU'RE LIKE ME! Because we're both not like anybody. And yeah, it sucks, but, at least I've got you. And you've got me! So stop leaving me out of this." The boy had tears in his eyes.

Amethyst sniffed, tears of her own threatening to escape her eyes, "Us worse gems stick together, right?"

"That's why we're the best..." Steven held out his hand and Amethyst took it, pulling herself up and the boy into a hug.

They began to glow, and and explosion of light emanated from them. Once the smoke and light cleared, a new figure was present.

Both Jasper and Peridot looked at the gem with a mixture of confusion and fear.

She grinned and stretched her three arms," What. A .Beautiful day!"

Jasper growled and looked at the fusion,"Ugh! Who are you supposed to be!?"

The gem perked up and tapped her chin in thought," Oh yeah, who am I now?" she turned her head to the side,"I feel like Amethyst knows this..."

From behind the fusion, Peridot yelled,"Forget your name!" She pointed at Jasper,"You've got a fight to win.

Jasper didn't let it show, but she was hurt that her former partner, and friend, was encouraging and rooting for these Crystal Jerks.

The fusion summoned a shield and threw it up into the air,"I think a Rose Quartz," she summoned her whip,"and an Amethyst," she jumped into the air and twirled,"make a," she continued as she slung her whip into the shield, combing them to make a yoyo and landing on the ground with a grin,"Smoky Quartz."

On the other hand, Jasper watched with complete anger. She snarled and stepped forward," Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know!?"

Smoky Quartz smirked,"I've got plenty of tricks. Ever say sink the dink?" She asked, sending the yoyo forward and landing three hard blows to the other gem, sending her flying backwards.

Jasper huffed and held her gem. From above her, she heard Peridot laughing, only upsetting her more. She growled and got to her feet, running at the fusion with crazed anger.

The orange gem went into a spin-dash attack and launched forward,Smoky being her target.

Smoky Quartz saw it coming and grappled up to a high rock, narrowly missing the attack.

Instead, Jasper crashed into the wall, sending large cracks up through the weak rock and letting loose all of the gems and monsters she had captured.

After the attack was over, Jasper hopped up to her feet and looked at the creatures flee. "No, my army!"

She growled again when the tiny Peridot continued to laugh and mock her. She then noticed the corrupted gem still caged at the other side of the kindergarten. She grinned, thinking up a plan.

She began to run to the monster that was close to breaking free. However, she was stopped after taking another blow from the fusion, causing her to fall forward on her knees.

She grunted and looked up with complete determination. The fusion walked up behind her and looked down,"Are you ready to give up yet? It's time to stop."

Jasper chuckled and grinned deviously,"I'm only getting started," she said as the corrupted gem broke free and began to run away like the others. Jasper quickly stood up and hopped onto the gem's back, riding off into the distance with evil hoarse laughter.

Smoky and Peridot only watching her leave, still surprised at the events that just unfolded before them.

"Well crap..."


	2. Unexpected Guest

The night was silent, the only sound being the occasional howl of wind and the sound of snow hitting the glass window of your room.

You were fast asleep, wrapped in your comfortable fluffy blankets to block out the cold. 

Your slumber, however, was cut short when you were startled awake by the loud and horrific sound of something roaring in the distance.

It sounded too clear to just be the wind, and you were sure it wasn't just some bear (which turned out to be the case often).

You decided to step outside into the harsh cold weather to see if you could spot the source of the horrid noise. You put your hand over your eyes to try and block the snow from flying into them as you searched around your family's old inherited vacation lodge.

After a while of searching, you decided that whatever made the noise was gone and that you were safe.

However, as you turned around, you heard the sound of your back door being opened, followed by the sound of hard thumps and wood creaking.

'Fuck', you thought.

Instead of running away and hiding up a tree like your body was screaming at you to do, you decided to slowly walk back into the lodge to catch the intruder.

You grabbed the ice cold door knob and turned it slowly before pulling it open, cringing when it creaked.

From inside, you heard the slightest sound of shuffling feet up stairs. You turned your head and spotted the small glow of the moonlight reflecting off of the metal bat next to the door.

You grabbed it hastily and got into a stance, your bat high in the air.

Slowly, you made your way up the wooden stairs. This time, the old wood made no sound. This would have been a relief, but it only added to the now eerily quiet atmosphere.

Your bedroom door was wide open, even though you clearly remembered closing it before you left.

Despite every bone in your body telling you to just turn and high-tale it it of there, you walked inside and looked around your room cautiously, the hair on the back of your neck standing straight up.

After not seeing anything else out of the ordinary, you decided to check your closet. 

You slowly walked over to the sliding doors, your bat still raised high. You reached your free hand out and grabbed the door knob. Before you could turn it, you heard another thump from behind you.

You jumped around and went to swing your bat, but a large figure caught it like it was nothing.

You gasped and immediately regretted not going with the tree plan. The large figure towered over you, glaring down at your form with crazed animistic reflecting eyes.

The creature stepped forward to where the small amount of light from the window lit up some of its features.

Her features?

It was a woman?

She gave you a sickening grin and stepped closer, gabbing you roughly by the chin and forcing you to look at her.

"Human," She said, her voice laced with disgust," I can't believe I've resorted to getting help from you."

"H-help?" You asked.

She took her eyes off of you to look around for a moment before returning her gaze to your form,"You will hide me here...While I recover."

"Recover from what?" 

She scowled,"It's none of your concern. The point is, I'm going to be staying here. From this point on, you belong to me. You will assist me when it comes time and if you try to cross me, I will tear you limb from limb."

Her words caused you to flinch a bit, but you decided not to let it get to you too much. You nodded, showing the you had acknowledged her words.

She smiled and let go of your chin,"Good."

She then turned around and looked around the place once more. You decided to turn on the light for her, despite just wanting desperately to go back to bed and wake up as if this was all just a dream.

She seemed to be letting herself get used to the place she was now going to be calling her base. Or at least her hideout.

You sighed and put a hand up,"Welp, you have fun doing that. I'm gonna go back to bed."

"To where?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in a way that you that was absolutely adorable.

"To bed," you said, pointing to the queen sized bed on the other side of the room.

"What does that do?" 

"You sleep on it."

"Sleep?"

A sigh escaped your lips.

This was going to be hard.

"Sleeping is when you close your eyes and think of nothing. Your body kinda shuts down and you rest," you tried to explain.

"So...kind of like being poofed and then reforming?"

You shrugged, having no idea what that meant.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go do that. Will you be okay alone?"

She scoffed, despite being a little taken back by your concern,"Pfft, I'm a quartz soldier. I can handle myself."

The smallest smile tugged at your lips and you shrugged,"Alrighty then, excuse me."

You walked over to your bed and hopped in face first. From behind you, you could still sense her presence. You turned your head in her direction and she looked away.

"What's wrong?"

She grunted and walked out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind her.

Goddamn it...


End file.
